MAssive Massacre
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Doggett, Monica and scully get a call from the school saying that terorists have arrived with guns. Can they save their children and stop the bad guys in time?


Story title: Massive Massacre

Spoilers: D/R/S Future based fiction, Doggett, Reyes and Scully Fic.

Rating: R for violence and gore. If this is too emotional for you to read, please don't read!

Authored by: XFWRITER

Summary: Doggett, Monica, and Scully all receive a terrifying phone call that they're Children's School is being held hostage by two young Terrorists who would love nothing more than to blow up the entire school. The young teen's bombs don't work, then they use guns to take over. Some students are injured and some are murdered. Can the agents stop the terrorists in time and save their children too?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xfiles Characters. They belong to Chris Carter and to Ten thirteen productions as well. This isn't to gain profit or fame its to keep myself busy and to be creative and Explore other types of writing. It's also to just cure my many hours of complete boredom at home. Also if your wondering where I got this idea for the story , Columbine High School comes to mind and the other School shootings too . Wouldn't the world be a safer place if these Agents were real?

Feedback? I live for it! Please . please, please! Send in reviews!

It started out a normal day for both Madison and William. They had lunch in the cafeteria with their friends. It was just another day at school for a lot of the students. No one knew something bad was about to happen. Other students finished their meals then headed to the Library. Some had reports that needed to be done.

Jimmy and Dave were two very troubled students. They had trouble going on at home plus being picked on at school. They had finally had enough. Their plan was to wipe out the entire school with the special bombs they had made.

All their life Jimmy and Dave had made homemade videos, most were of blowing up stuff and killing people. They thought it was one cool video game that they were apart of.

William and Madison knew of Jimmy and Dave,. To them they were outsiders and didn't fit in well into groups. William was friends with the guys and he didn't know that they were very disturbed people. Had he had known he would have gotten them help.

But it was too late to help them now or was it? He wondered. At the age of 13 his mother a constant worrying FBI agent, gave him a cell phone for Christmas. "It wasn't to be used to have conversations on with son , only to use in case of Emergency or if your in trouble". She had said.

William had been thrilled to receive such an expensive gift. Even though it was used for emergencies, it still felt incredibly cool to have his own cell phone. Now hearing gunshots in the school building , William hid in the classroom underneath a teacher's desk . He prayed that his mother would answer the phone soon lucky she did.

"Agent Scully" she said it sounded like she was driving somewhere and had Monica and John with her. "Mom , something is happening here. There's gunshots going off " William began to sound upset.

"Gunshots? At school? What the hell!" Scully demanded to know. Doggett and Reyes looked at her alarmed wanting to know what was going on.

William Swallowed and told his mother about Jimmy and Dave two outsiders from the School "I think their starting this mom I saw them" He then began to get scared the gunshots sounded closer.

"Okay, Listen William , Just try to remain calm, try to get out if you can is Madison there with you?" she asks. William "No, She's not I don't know where she is".

"It's ok Sweetheart, hang on tight we're on our way" Scully then told William she was hanging up because she didn't want the shooters to find out he was talking to the FBI.

She turned giving the two agents a worried look Monica spoke up "Dana, what's going on?" she asked concerned.

"It's Madison and William A school shooting is going on at their school". Monica felt the blood run cold in her "Oh God! Madison! We got to get their quickly Dana!" Doggett who had been quiet finally spoke up "You also might want to call for backup, just in case there's too many". Scully did just that then within 20 minutes the FBI agents pulled into the parking lot. Even though they were concerned parents , they were still FBI agents and they had to take on the situation just like an Agent would.

They walked into the hallway. Up to 6 students had been killed some girls and some boys. And 8 were injured but still alive. Scully reassured the survivors that help was on the way. Now was the time to find these pricks thought Scully as anger burned inside of her. They began to hear what sounded like Madison in trouble. She was lying on the ground already shot in the leg once. Jimmy stood over her ready to finish her off "Do you believe in God?" he asked.

Madison looked up tearfully "Yes" she then saw her parents and Scully approach. "Well you will be soon Joining him". A gunshot was fired it was Monica shooting Jimmy twice. No way was she going to allow a kid kill her own daughter. Jimmy with a surprised look on his face drops the gun and crumples to the floor.

They immediately rush to Madison's side . Scully looks her over "Just a gunshot wound to the leg she will be fine once help arrives" Doggett scooped his little girl up "I'm taking her outside can you handle this?" he asked them .

Scully and Monica nodded "Its just one more to deal with, how hard could it be?" asked Monica determined to put a stop to this .

Dave had found William behind the desk "Whos there?" he asked . "Its me Will". Said William Dave walked around "Show yourself". He kept his gun trained on him and William slowly stood up . "Dave, you need to think about what your doing and who your killing your going to jail".

Dave looked at him "This wasn't suppose to happen Jimmy dragged me into it". William listened "Well it could all end now then we could tell everyone that you didn't want this to happen"

"Its too late William I"ve already killed 4 people I'm going to jail anyway. Possibly for life and I cant handle that." Said Dave Scully and Reyes approached the main classroom where William and the killer stood both quietly, they tiptoed in.

"Well you know how long we've been friends right?" asks Will

Dave nodded "Yeah , You never made fun of us or picked on us Will" William "And I never will. I'm always here for you Dave."

Dave broke into a slight smile "Thanks Will , I like you so you may leave. But run before I change my mind".

William nodded "Take care man" he patted Dave's shoulder and ran from the room. Just a few minutes later Scully and Monica sneak up behind Dave.

"FBI freeze!" Scully ordered . Just as Dave started to pull his gun up to shoot Scully, Monica fired her gun . She shot Dave too. Dave crumpled to the floor. Scully arrested him and read him his rights. Only one of the boys was taken in alive. The other was dead. Dave would be spending the rest of his life in jail no question about it.

Later that day Scully went to go check on Monica's daughter "How is she?" she asks John.

"She will be fine they got the bullet out , it didn't hit an artery good thing we got there in time".

Scully nods and watched Monica and her daughter through the window. Good thing they did come in time for Madison and William and the others . But she felt like she failed the other victims. But like her mom always told her she couldn't save anyone and be glad for those she did help.

The end!


End file.
